Persuasion
by PercyJacksonsLittleSister
Summary: This is a one-shot of Silena and Clarisse from The Last Olympian. It is rated K  because its good for kids.


**A/N: I know I have a story in progress, but I had a really good idea, and it got inspired by a one-shot series. R&R! This is only one one-shot BTW! Thanks! The normal type is in Silena's POV. The italic is in Percy's POV.**

"_You're a great camper," I told Silena. "You're the best Pegasus rider we have. And you get along with people. Believe me, anyone who can make friends with Clarisse has talent."_

_She stared at me like I had just given her an idea. "That's it! We need the Ares cabin. I can talk to Clarisse. I _know_ I can convince her to help us."_

I took a Pegasus back to camp. I came to a stop just outside the gates. Peleus didn't give me a problem, so I went on in. I tried the Ares cabin first. There were a few campers, but no Clarisse.

Next I went to the arena. I thought about all the times Charlie and I were in here. I tried to practice with a dummy, but kept dropping the sword. Charlie would come over and help me with my stance and how I held my sword.

"Clarisse, where are you?" I called out.

Clarisse walked across the arena and sheathed her sword. She wasn't wearing her armor, but she didn't really need to. She was such a skilled fighter, she never dropped her sword.

"Clarisse, you need to come to battle. We need the Ares cabin if we are going to win," I pleaded.

"I can't. Nobody insults the Ares cabin without paying the price. If they want the Ares cabin, too bad," Clarisse said stubbornly.

"Please, if you don't come, we will be killed. Kronos will take over. Please come. If you don't do it for anybody else, do it for me," I begged her.

For a second, I thought she might listen to me. Then she shook her head, and went to the showers. I had an idea that might get me killed, but it would get the Ares cabin into battle.

I ran to the armory and put on Clarisse's armor, then sprinted to the Ares cabin. I gathered Clarisse's siblings, and we took the flying chariots to the battlefield.

As we arrived, I saw a Lydian Drakon. I knew what to do.

"ARES!" I screamed.

I was holding Clarisse's electric spear, and charged the drakon. Two of the chariots veered into the cars, but most of us were still fighting. Clarisse's siblings threw bronze javelins, and flew over the drakon's head.

"Ares, to me!" I screamed, hoping nobody noticed I wasn't Clarisse.

We circled the drakon. The boys threw their lances, while the girls got in close to find weak spots in the scales. Everybody dodged the poison spray. I tried to put out the other eye, but one of the campers got eaten in one bite. Another got knocked aside. A third one ran away screaming, his armor melting from the poison.

Annabeth and Percy jumped onto the drakon's back, trying to get it to look away from me.

"You can do it!" Percy screamed. "A child of Ares is destined to kill it!"

Then he seemed to notice my eyes. His eyes widened, and shook his head.

"ARES!" I screamed, my voice getting a little bit higher.

"WAIT!" Percy yelled.

It was too late. The drakon look me in the eyes, and spit poison in my face.

"Clarisse!" Annabeth ran to help me.

Clarisse's cabin mates tried to defend me.

Percy stabbed the drakon and yelled, "C'MON, you stupid worm! Look at me!"

Then Clarisse ran over.

"NO! Curse you, WHY?" Clarisse said, almost crying.

Percy looked at me, then Clarisse, then at me again. This went on for about thirty seconds before Clarisse interrupted it.

"WHY?" she demanded, holding me in her arms.

Chris ran over, and yelled, "Look out!"

Clarisse put me down, and charged the drakon. I had never seen anything so brave in my life.

"YOU WANT DEATH?" screamed Clarisse. "WELL, COME ON!"

Percy tried to help, but he didn't need to. Clarisse drove her spear into the drakon's eye, putting all the power in the spear into one shot. Clarisse jumped down as the monster started to disintegrate. Annabeth took off the helmet I had stolen, and everybody had gathered around. Percy's eyes widened as he looked down at me.

"What were you thinking?" Clarisse said, holding my head in her lap.

"Wouldn't… listen. Cabin would… only follow you." I managed to say.

"So you stole my armor. You waited until Chris and I went out on patrol; you stole my armor and pretended to be me," Clarisse said, finally understanding. "And NONE of you noticed?"

"Don't blame them," I said, trying to keep them out of trouble. "They wanted to… to believe I was you."

"You _stupid_ Aphrodite girl," Clarisse cried. "You charged a drakon? _Why?_"

I had to tell them the truth, that I was the spy.

"All my fault," I said, a tear falling. "The drakon, Charlie's death… camp endangered-"

"Stop it!" Clarisse refused to believe me. "That's not true."

I showed them my scythe charm. It was a simple silver bracelet, with a scythe charm.

Percy looked pained to say it, but he said, "You were the spy."

I nodded, and said, "Before… before I liked Charlie, Luke was nice to me. He was so… charming. Handsome. Later I wanted to stop helping him, but he threatened to tell. He promised… he promised I was saving lived. Fewer people would get hurt. He told me he wouldn't hurt… Charlie. He lied to me."

Annabeth looked like I had felt when I found out that Charlie had died in the explosion. Outside, the battle was still going on.

"Go help the centaurs. Protect the doors. GO!" Clarisse barked at her cabin mates.

I took a really painful, heavy breath. "Forgive me."

"You're not dying." Clarisse said, not wanting to believe it.

"Charlie…" I said. "See Charlie…"

I took one last breath, and joined Charlie.

_Clarisse sniffled and wiped her nose. "She was a hero, understand? A hero."_

_I nodded. "Come on, Clarisse."_

_She picked up a sword from one of her fallen siblings. "Kronos is going to pay."_

**A/N: That's it! I hope you liked it. R&R! I won't be continuing this because it's a one-shot. Red my other stories!**


End file.
